Hearts Of the Sun and Moon
by IBrakeForNoOne
Summary: Sehet is a fifteen year old Priestess of Isis with a strange tattoo and a forgotten bloodline. When she is sent to live with a tribe of desert warriors, she will find everything she never knew - herself and romance. Ardeth/OC, set in Ancient Egypt. R&R!
1. 1: The High Priestess

This is my first _Mummy _story. It's set in Ancient Egypt - so it's Ardeth's past lives!! I've put a few Egyptian phrases in, and translations are on the bottom, along with a pronunciation guide for names. I may have got a few historical facts wrong, but consider that creative license :)

Enjoy!!

**DISCLAIMER** - Yeah, I own the Mummy. NOT.

**Sehet**

_Tap, tap, tap_. I opened one eye slowly. _Tap, tap, tap_. The other eye fluttered open. I tried to work out the source of the noise without moving. _Tap, tap, tap_. I was getting irritated now. It was behind me. Fingers on wood? "Yes?" I called groggily.

"It's about time! Get up!" I heard the voice of my best friend Ha-Lia behind the door. "Hm," I groaned in response, and foolishly pulled my sheet over my head.

It was immediately flung off, and I was left, trying to cover myself up, scowling up at her dark head.

I met Ha-Lia when we were initiated into the temple together. That was four years ago now. She was an eager twelve-year-old who couldn't wait to till she became a Priestess of Isis. I was a scruffy eleven-year-old, reluctant to become a Priestess. I wanted to be a hunter for his majesty Seti I. I'd been a brilliant huntress by the time I was nine, but I did as my parents wished and joined the temple, which had seemed like the royal palace of the Pharaoh anyway.

We'd been like sisters ever since. We were the _Ma'at _of each other - that is, we were the balance. Lia was calm and mature, and infinitely more organised than me. I was unruly and mischievous, and I had to bite my tongue a lot to not answer back to the Senior Priests. She wore a wig, as everyone over sixteen did, and hers was always immaculate, whereas my natural hair would always be unkempt and knotted.

"Sehet, are you going to wake up at all? We're going to miss breakfast, and then we've got to go see the High Priestess!" she scolded. I sat up quickly. Too quickly, and I had to wait for the room to stop spinning before I spoke.

"The High Priestess? Why?" I asked, wide awake now. High Priestess Amarankt was a beautiful, regal and wise woman, but it was unusual for her to fraternise with us apprentices. I started to get washed and dressed as Lia explained.

"I have no idea. But Redid says that it might be something to do with those horsemen we saw yesterday." Redid was Lia's older brother. He was four years older than her, twenty, and a Priest of Isis.

"Who does she want to see? And why would they have anything to do with us?" I asked, lathering oil over my arms.

"Just me and you. And I have no idea why. Taweret told me. You haven't been out with anyone, have you Sehet?" she added, slyly.

"Lia! Don't say that!" I gasped, horrified. "You know we're forbidden to have anything like that!" By 'that' I meant a relationship. We were Priestesses - sworn virgins of Isis. I had no idea what that meant at eleven, and had said "I will" before realising.

"I know Seh, I'm only joking! Now come on!" Lia rolled her eyes and left the room. I snapped my collar around my neck and followed her. Anoukhet, my mentor, would kill me for not making my bed, but the prospect of a meeting with the High Priestess was a lot more promising than tidying up the dormitory!

Breakfast was simple as usual. Weak beer and honey cakes. Then an offering to the Goddess, to make sure she woke. _Isis, Mother of the Gods, Queen of Heaven, The One Who Is All_..... Everybody then went about their business, doing chores, praying, seeing to patrons, or simply lounging. That was one of the lovely things about the temple - there was always something to do.

I bowed my head as me and Ha-Lia passed the massive statue of Isis. It was entirely of granite and must have been at least fifty feet tall. Her cold stone eyes looked down on us, watching - ready to protect or dismiss. I hoped it would be the first.

We both made sure we were perfect before entering Amarankt's rooms. Our makeup was carefully done, our eyes dark and bold. We both wore ankle length, white linen shifts, beads around our waists and beaded collars round our necks. We wore our Wadjet-Eye armlets on our left arms - a symbol of our friendship. The only difference was that my skirt was torn in one corner from where I tripped a couple of days ago.

I pulled back the curtain separating her apartments and we walked through nervously. I saw Amarankt immediately. She sat, noble as a queen, on a gold edged couch, her long brown wig cascading over her shoulders, her lovely face gentle but dignified. She wore a white linen wrap around her middle which flowed to her ankles, and she wore nothing on her top except a large, gold beaded collar that came to her midriff. I wondered how she managed to stay upright holding it up.

She stood gracefully when she saw, smiling serenely. "Ha-Lia, Sehet. _Iiwy_, children."

As much as I resented being called a child at fifteen years old, my awe of the High Priestess overcame my pride. I tried to stop my legs shaking.

"_Dua Netjet en etj_. It is an honour to be summoned, my Lady," said Lia. Her mentor, Taweret, had taught both of us how to speak to those in authority.

Amarankt smiled. She offered us _Shedeh_. She asked us how our training was coming along. Within five minutes, I was fed up of small talk and wanting to know why we were there.

I think she noticed.

"Well, I expect you're both extremely curious as to why you're here," she said, calmly. Ha-Lia nodded with equal impassivity that I couldn't comprehend. I was nodding frantically, desperate for her to continue. "Well, that is because I have news for both of you. Ha-Lia - Taweret tells me that you are one of the best students she has ever had." Lia went crimson. "Thank you, Lady," she murmured.

"I would like you to become my personal assistant, as High Priestess in Training. Do you accept?"

Lia's jaw dropped, as did mine. High Priestess in Training? Amarankt's personal assistant? For a barely graduated Priestess, this was amazing!

Lia nodded slowly. "I accept, Lady. I am extremely grateful. _Dua Netjet en etj_!"

"Then you are now Ha-Lia, High Priestess of Isis in Training. Go and thank the Goddess for your skill, and receive her blessing."

"I will, Lady!"

"Then I will send for someone to move your belongings to here. You will have your own rooms in my quarters."

I sat, looking like a surprised bird, on the couch. I was so happy for Lia - but I was a little jealous of her. Her own rooms? With Amarankt? And slaves? I didn't want to be left behind. When Lia left the room, still babbling her thanks and vows to be the best High Priestess in Training ever, Amarankt turned to me.

"Sehet - do not think that I have overlooked you. I am not as oblivious to the apprentices as most may think." she said, staring at me as if she was reading my thoughts. I looked down, guiltily. "I know, Lady," I mumbled.

"I have summoned you here for a much different reason. How long have you had that on your wrist, Sehet?"

My arm twitched as she said it. I had a strange tattoo on the inside of my wrist. I'd always had it, since I could remember. It was the outline of a pyramid with a sun rising behind it. There was an eye of Horus in the middle of the pyramid, and two hawks sitting on top of it. I never knew what it was, or meant - I just knew I'd always had it and I kept it concealed.

"Since I can remember, Lady," I replied, suspiciously. Why did she want to know? And - how did she know I had in the first place?

"Do you know what it means?"

"No, Lady."

Amarankt sat back, studying me with analytical brown eyes. "Then I think you should learn. Did you really want to come here, Sehet?" I shrugged. "Of course, Lady." She raised her eyebrows. "Not really, Lady."

"What did you aspire to do with your life?"

"Be a huntress, Lady. For the Pharaoh."

"Is that a good job for a striking young woman?"

I was taken aback at her praise - was it praise? I wasn't sure if it was a concealed put-down. "I believe so, Lady. I'm good with a bow and arrow, and throwing-stick."

"And where did you learn those skills?"

"My cousin. No disrespect, Lady, but why are you asking this?"

I was confused and annoyed and tired of puzzles. Why in _Amenta_ was she asking me? The High Priestess gave me that serene, mysterious smile again. "Because," she said slowly, "I have been asked to send you to meet some people."

I narrowed my eyes. "Who? What 'people'?"

"People you belong with. You'll be gone for a while, from what I hear."

I exploded. "You're throwing me out?!?!?" I yelled. Amarank stayed cool. "No. You are going on a journey."

"Who with?? By the feather of Ma'at, I deserve to know, Lady!"

All Amarankt came out with was "You will. In time. You won't need any of your things. Go to the market. Your guide will be in black."

In black. Ha. That was useful. I left the rooms silently.

"_Senebti_, Ha-Lia. May the scarab fly with you," I whispered.

I'd always yearned for adventure. Now I had it, I was completely lost.

* * *

_**GLOSSARY OF EGYPTIAN WORDS**_

_Iiwy_ - Welcome

_Dua Netjet en etj _- Thank you (to a woman)

_Shedeh _- An Ancient Egyptian wine

_Senebti_ - Goodbye

*The Scarab that Sehet wishes to Ha-Lia was a symbol of good luck for the ancient Egyptians*

_**PRONUNCIATION**_

Sehet - Se-Het (not Se-hate)

Ha-Lia - Haa-Lee-Ah

Amarankt - Am-are-arn-kt

Redid - Reh-Did

Taweret - Towe(as in tower)-err-et

Anoukhet - Ah-noo-ket

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chap 1! No Ardeth yet, but soon, my friends, soon.....

Reviews!!!


	2. The Author Returns

Wooo!

So, I'm doing this in school. Meh.

BUT! I can promise that I have a new computer XD and that more chapters are coming! I've missed you all ;'(

Hope you missed me!

Watch this space, my lovelies!

Unpleasant dreams and enjoy the show…..

IBFNO xx


End file.
